No Time For a Fuck
"No time for a fuck" is the second premiere episode of Peppa: Middle East breaks Loose and the second part of the Chaos Beginning episode. Synopsis After the events of "Chaos Beginning", terrorists and Habib start a mayhem in Peppatown and shooting down people and Habib starts to search for her missing mother, meanwhile Peppa and her family need to find a way to stop this madness. Transcript Act 0: The Recap recap from the previous episode starts Narrator: Previously on Peppa Pig: Arabian Mission from the Arabian Town Massacre start to show up, then Habib and his family going into the helicopter and flying away Narrator: Habib and his family escaped a massacre that happened on their town where they lived in Peppaland shows the Introduction of Habib on the playgroup Narrator: Later he moved into Peppatown, United Kingdom, where he starts his new life at the playgroup. scene shows Peppa talking to her family Narrator: Peppa wasn't comfortable with him, so she started to find proofs fades to black Narrator: But... it wasn't a good idea. shows Habib grabbing a shotgun and pointing at Peppa Terrorists, Amjad, Haider and Habib: Game Over Peppa! starts Act I: PeppISIS shows Peppa, SamM2206, Pete, George and Daddy Pig exit inmediatly the playgroup and get in Skids Daddy Pig: Lets get the hell out of there! driving and the terrorists get out of the playgroup building Habib: THEY ARE GETTING AWAY THOSE ASSFUCKERS! cuts to Pete, George, Peppa, SamM2206 and Daddy Pig Pete: You got too far Peppa, Peppatown is now on mayhem! Peppa: Pfft, Habib was really from ISIS he was about to call their friends but they instantly came and then threatened to kill Dad, Me and Samuel. Pete: We know that, but this came too far! we need to go home now! Daddy Pig: If Alex was here, he could help us! Pete: Who is Alex? Daddy Pig: Some guy... Anyways lets drive to home! pig family drives to the house, not noticing that there is a helicopter behind Terrorist: WE HAVE THEM! SHOOT THE FUCKING MISSILES! Terrorists start shooting Missiles to Skids Peppa: AH!, WE ARE GETTIN' ATTACKED! Daddy Pig: Everyone put your belts! Sam, George and Peppa put on their belts Daddy Pig: HERE WE GO! Pig starts dodging missiles and then goes to a field, later a mountain and then a abandoned skate park, which he does tricks with Skids in there, later he takes a path that leads to the pig's family house Daddy Pig: Alright, we are here!, lets enter! Pete, George, Peppa and Daddy Pig enter the house before helicopters start flying over the house inside, Mummy Pig is hidden in the basement Mummy Pig Whispering: Guys, over there! four enter the basement in the basement Mummy Pig: What did just happened? Peppa: Me, Dad and SamM2206 fought against Habib, but he became nuts and contacted ISIS friends! Mummy Pig: Im not gonna ground you. Just... he is just crazy the moron. Peppa: What we should do? Mummy Pig: We must stay there!, i brought the TV, snacks and the Radio to see what is happening. Daddy Pig: Let's turn it on. Pig turns the radio on Radio Announcer: Hello, any help?!, ANY HELP?!. shot is heard and then the radio goes static Peppa: We must save Peppaland from the ISIS! Mummy Pig: No. gasps Peppa: That's crazy! Mummy Pig: I took a decision, we are gonna stay there until new announcement. Pete voice: Fucking bitch... Mummy Pig: What?! Pete: Nothing Bitch! Mummy Pig: Dont call me like that or i will ground you! Pete: I would like to see you try whore, i have freaking- SamM2206: Can i go to the bathroom? Mummy Pig: Yes it is there at a dirty toilet located in the basement SamM206: This bathroom is shit!, can i go to the second floor? George: Let him go there! Mummy Pig: Okay, but only you said so. goes up the stairs Pete: ...... Pete: Bitch. Mummy Pig: That's it! cuts to Pete being kicked out from the basement Mummy Pig: And don't come back until we say so! Pig locks and closes the door Pete: What a crazy ass bitch. Mummy Pig: I heard that! Act II: Mrs. Camel, where are you? cuts to Habib's house, he arrives in helicopter Habib terrorists: Alright, my family won't allow me to be with all, so you better start getting away, Okay? Terrorists: OKAY! get in the helicopter flies away, Habib enters his house Mr. Camel: Habib come here! enters the attic and hides with Alim and his father Mr. Camel: How did this happen? Habib: Uh.... i was just studying at the playgroup until an ISIS group broke in and started to invade the town. Alim: Those guys are maniacs! Habib: I know Alim, we must find our mother. Mr. Camel: Alim's right, she must be in Saudi Arabia, i know a friend who lives in there he is an expert on ISIS and surviving. Habib: Let's go to Saudi now. Alim and Mr. Camel exit the house by sneaking Mr. Camel: Look! an ISIS plane! Habib: Nice one dad, now let's get in and fly inmediatly to Arabia so we can find my mother! Habib and Mr. Camel get on the plane, he turns it on and then the plane starts flying Alim: TO ARABIA! plane starts dashing Act III: Mummy Pig is a Dirty Bitch fades to the pig house during the madness Pete: Fucking mother... she leaves me outside because i don't want to be in her stupid plans. is trying to open the door Pete: Wait who is that?! Terrorist: OPEN UP! Pete: NO! Terrorist: OPEN UP RIGHT NOW FUCKER! Pete: I SAID THAT NO! Amjad: Alright. You asked for it. exits the bathroom and comes to Pete SamM2206: Pete?, what are you doing out- break the door, they all have AK-47s, Shotguns, UZIs and Tec-9s SamM2206: HOLY FUCK! Pete: We must tell my brothers, my father and my shitty mother! two run to the basement, meanwhile in there... Peppa: It is getting bored right now. Mummy Pig: Shut up Peppa! and Pete enter the room Mummy Pig: Pete!, what i told to not enter until i say so! Pete: Shut up bitch, we are gonna die! Mummy Pig: STOP TELLING ME A BITCH EVERY- enter the basement Amjad: READY TO DIE! screams points to a window in the basement Peppa: GET IN THAT WINDOW! enters in order, Daddy Pig, George, Pete, SamM2206 enter the window, but Mummy Pig gets stuck in the window Peppa: MOVE FATASS! Mummy Pig: FIRST PETE AND NOW YOU?! Pete: BITCH! pushes Mummy Pig and launches her to outside Peppa: Let's go! gets from the window to outside, later she locks it Amjad: Damn Haider!, they locked the window! Haider: The worst part is that we accidentally locked the door and our weapons are outside. Amjad: Why are you so stupid. Haider: Im not! Fucker! Amjad: Then don't tell me fucker! Terrorist 1: There are some brass knuckles. to some brass knuckles in the floor Terrorist 1: I can use it to break the door and we can exit from there. Amjad: Thats a good idea, try it. 1 starts punching the door with the brass knuckles, however no signs of breaking it. Amjad: It's gonna take a fucking long time! Act IV: The Travel to the Middle East fades to the plane that Mr. Camel is driving, Habib and Alim are playing Mr. Camel: Luckily this ISIS plane has a GPS. it on GPS Voice: أنت الآن متواجد في إثيوبيا. استمر في التقدم للأرض في المملكة العربية السعودية. (YOU ARE NOW LOCATED ON ETHIOPIA. KEEP GOING FORWARD TO LAND IN SAUDI ARABIA) Mr. Camel: Shit it is on Arabic! pressing buttons, however they change language GPS Voice: Estas en- (You are on-), Maintenant Situé (Located on), Եթովպիա (Ethiopia). Mr. Camel: I know Armenian and the GPS said Ethiopia, we are close! Habib: Great, let's go! Mr. Camel: Wait i change this to English. Habib: But we know Arabian! Mr. Camel: I don't care, you must learn english since your grades in english are bad. Habib: Ugh... wastes his time changing language. Mr. Camel: What? Habib: Nothing. plane continues flying minutes later, Alim and Habib are sleeping wakes up and notices that the Plane is on low fuel Alim: DAD! DAD! DAD! Habib: What is happening?! points to the fuel message Habib: Oh.... shit. Habib: We need to wake up dad! and Alim start touching Mr. Camel, suddenly he wakes up Mr. Camel: WHAT IS HAPPENING! Alim: Fuel is low! Mr. Camel: Fuck! there is any fuel! starts checking, no fuel is present Habib: THERE IT ISNT! Mr. Camel: There is a eject button!, LET'S PRESS IT! Camel presses the button, he, Alim and Habib are launched to the skies, the plane later falls and explodes Alim: WE DON'T HAVE ANY PARACHUTES AND WE ARE GONNA DIE! three start screaming and a Pillow Truck arrives, the three later fall in the truck Habib: Luckily we fell into a truck! Alim: Let's see if there is a sign that reads where are we going sees a sign in Persian Alim: Dad? Mr. Camel: Yes? points to the sign Mr. Camel: Wait, this isn't an arabic pillow truck!, IT IS A PERSIAN PILLOW TRUCK! Habib: This means we are going to.... truck starts driving, later a sign is shown saying: IRAN 100 KILOMETERS TBA Characters * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Pete Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * SamM2206 (Character) * Habib Camel * Mr. Camel * Alim Camel * Amjad * Haider * Terrorists * Mrs. Camel Trivia *Due to the profanity title, in UK and United Regions the episode has been renamed to No Time for This!. *This episode was made after the pilot episode aired, which explains why it showed up on the same day that the series premiered *A running gag in the episode is Pete telling Mummy Pig a bitch.